


The Wait

by LokoteiBex



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, F/M, Rain, Reunions, Separations, Vagueness surrounding the circumstances, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokoteiBex/pseuds/LokoteiBex
Summary: Eugene has returned, but he's afraid of what his absence might mean.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't remember why I wrote this. I'm pretty sure *I* was missing someone at the time.

Despite the warm tone of the light spilling from the palace door, the sight left Eugene feeling cold. Or perhaps, that was the rain dripping down his neck and into his shirt. No. No, it was definitely the woman standing in the doorway. He couldn’t quite meet her gaze. He didn’t want to know how she was looking at him. He didn’t want to see the pain in her eyes, or the anger, or the hatred. He could just imagine it all, anyway. He didn’t need to visually confirm how much his absence had hurt her.

“I-I’m sorry…” he heard himself saying. He swallowed thickly. He _was_ sorry, too. There was no excuse for how long he’d been gone, and he had desperately missed her the whole time. He often dreamed or daydreamed of the things he’d be doing with her if only he could touch her. But that didn’t make it excusable.

The light shifted, and he looked up just in time to see Rapunzel running down the steps into the rain. A moment later, she slipped on the wet stone and careened right into him. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her, to stop her slide and to catch her fall and because she was in touching range again. He felt her arms circle him as well, and he exhaled a shuddering sigh as he buried his nose against the curve of her neck. He self indulgently filled his senses with everything that was her, smelling her hair and skin, feeling a petite body that was all-too familiar to his aching hands, holding on tight as he heard her quiet sob.

“I was so afraid you’d never come back,” she said softly, and Eugene was sure he could only hear her because his ear was so near her lips.

“I’m so sorry,” he said again, and held her even tighter, as if he could somehow convince physics to let them merge into one being so they’d never have to be apart again. He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve the endless love she offered him. But he wanted it. He craved it. And he’d always come back to the pure light of Rapunzel because it made him feel whole.

“Don’t be sorry, just be here,” she begged.

Eugene let out another sigh. “I’m here,” he said. “I’m here, I’m here. I’ll be absolutely anything you want me to be, so long as you’re always waiting for me to come to my senses when I have stints of being a damn fool.”

He could feel her fingers clutch the wet leather of his doublet. “I’ll always wait for you, Eugene. Because you’re always worth the wait.”


End file.
